


Your Body is Piers Approved!

by thatarikuchan



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Body Positivity, Encouragement, Established, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:55:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21740557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatarikuchan/pseuds/thatarikuchan
Summary: A self-insert body positive story featuring myself and Piers due to an incident that happened last week pitting me and my friend's cosplays against some random person's and body shaming us for having fuller busts. As a result, I have lost basically all confidence to wear my Piers cosplay and it saddens me greatly, but i am working to build myself back up so I can be happy with how hard I've worked on it!This piece also recalls a memory of how my late husband comforted me during times like these.Here is a link to the incident thread on my twitter.https://twitter.com/merluvli/status/1204169064408596480?s=20Enjoy my doodle at the end!
Relationships: Piers/Self Insert
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	Your Body is Piers Approved!

Piers was doing a run through of the stage set and concert hall in preparation for tonight’s big gig when the sounds of a muffled cry caught his attention. He stopped and listened for a bit, following quietly after he figured out where the voice was coming from. Backstage in one of the dressing rooms, it was apparent a woman was crying and talking out loud to herself through tears. Piers frowned. 

“The only one who’s even allowed back here this early is Alex...Is that her?” He questioned to himself, folding up his set list and putting it in his jacket pocket and venturing down the hall, trying his best not to let his metal boots make too much noise. As he neared the door, his dressing room door actually, his suspicions were confirmed, hearing Alex tearing herself down from behind the door in between sobs.

His frown deepened and he knocked on the door, calling out gently, “Hey um..darling? Is..is it ok for me to come in?”

The sobbing stopped momentarily and he could hear her rummaging through things before she opened the door ever so slightly, her eyes not meeting his. “O-oh, I’m sorry...did I bother you? Even her voice sounded so defeated and it broke his heart. “Hey hey, what’s all this about? Alex look at me.” His voice was soothing as his expression softened. He lifted her chin with two of his fingers and gently brushed her bangs out of her face, revealing red, tired eyes and tear stained cheeks. “What’s wrong?”

Her eyes watered again and her lip trembled a little. Alex tried to squeak out a response but she just couldn’t, the threat of releasing another onslaught of sobs too great and she just shook her head, closing her eyes so that piercing gaze of his wouldn’t be able to pry. Piers had never seen her so hysterical, so utterly distraught. Alex was always so happy and confident, it was a drastic change to see her so vulnerable and a complete mess. “Here, lets go inside.” He said, pushing the door open wider before leading her in with one hand, the other on her back. Piers made sure to shut the door behind them and sat with her on the sofa in his room. He watched her with concern, her hands were still wiping away silent tears. Alex’s face burned from how hot she was, each tear running down her face hotter than the last. It’s no wonder she sometimes sounded like she was choking from how hard she had been crying. Piers’ unease grew but he thought for a moment. Obviously she was in no condition to be speaking until she was able to calm down a bit.

“..do you...do you want me to keep you company? I-i can keep rubbing your back if you’d like…” 

He wasn’t used to being the one to comfort someone, and Alex tried her very best to handle her inner demons on her own, but something had to have set her off for her to be such a sight for sore eyes. She could only nod, holding her face in her hands. It’s not that she didn’t want to tell him, oh she would love nothing more than to tell him what happened, she just physically couldn’t. 

It had to have been at least ten more minutes of the couple just sitting in near silence, her sobs getting quieter and quieter as he held her hand in his and rubbed his free hand up and down her back in a comforting manner. He even hummed her favorite song of his quietly, trying anything he could to make her more comfortable. Piers only stopped when she gave a tight squeeze of his hand and she lifted her head slowly to meet his eyes, taking a deep breath and exhaling slowly, trying to keep herself steady.

“O-ok...I-i think I-i can talk now...Thank you.” Alex managed to say meekly, the last few sobs breaking her speech. Piers nodded. 

“Take your time babe, ok?” 

Alex nodded and went quiet for a minute, placing her hands on her knees, before nodding to herself again and beginning her story of how a certain web article had bashed her outfit inspired by none other than Piers himself, making sure to explain to him how they gave her backhanded compliments while at the same time shaming her for her fuller figure. 

“They literally said my bust was too much for your outfit and th-that my thighs are too big and that they “distracted from the tasteful attire our punk rock leader dons for his shows” before comparing me directly some other girl they said looked "perfectly acceptable" and "would be welcomed to the show". N-no one even cared about how hard I worked to create a wig that matched your hair! I just...I-i know I’m not some six foot tall, skinny, long legged goth white boy, b-but I thought I did a really good job! But apparently no one likes the idea of a fat Piers wannabe!” She shouted in his face at the end and immediately turned away, ashamed at how hysterical she was acting, but she couldn’t help it. Alex had struggled for a while to become comfortable showing off her body in different outfits and she had always been so fond of Piers’ gear- from the bodysuit, to the cropped jacket, boots, everything! And Piers had encouraged her to fulfill her dreams and motivated her at each step. Tonight she was going to be wearing her replica in the audience, just because that’s the type of person she was, but once she saw this article…

“Don’t be silly, you’re the farthest thing from fat, Alex. I think you look wonderful!” He tried to cheer her up but she shook her head.

“My thighs have rolls on them and my tummy is too big for this bodysuit, I knew I should have never made this!” She rebutted, causing him to frown.

“Thats crazy talk...you are such a talented woman, you’re really gonna sit there and tell me that you hate this jacket you made for yourself?” He began, turning her to face him.

“And these boots you doctored up all on your own, but you can still run in such high heels.” Piers continued, unphased by her attempts at protest. He took her by the hand again and lifted her to her feet before spinning her in a circle, giving a whistle as he looked over her outfit.

“Your body is perfectly normal and beautiful all the same, you’ve got curves in all the right places and one rocking bum to round out the package! Alex, are you really gonna stand there and tell me you hate that you made this outfit? This outfit accentuates all your best features- which just happens to be every single part of you~” He cooed happily before pulling her in and giving her a kiss on the cheek. 

Alex was silent, but didn’t pull away from her boyfriend or his words. She knew he was trying very hard to help regain her confidence.

“Piers I-i just...I worked so hard on this...I felt so good about myself..I struggled so hard to push myself out of my comfort zone for this.”

“And that's exactly why you need to wear it babe, You owe it to yourself. One of a kind, all around beautiful- that's exactly what you are. You don’t have to be something else for me, if thats i wanted I would’ve gone out and got it already.” He paused and kissed her forehead. “But I don’t, I wanted you and all of you curves, and your big thighs, and you happy tummy, and that gorgeous smile of yours.” He saw her crack a small smile, and he kissed her tear stained cheeks, netting a small giggle from the tickling of his lips against her skin.

“...Y-you really think so? ....Do you really like it?” She asked quietly, laying her head against his chest, and he gave her a gentle squeeze, placing a hand on her head.

“Absolutely. ...Don’t you ever keep these feelings from me, Alex, ok? I want to be here for you just as much as you are for me…And..Don’t let someone else ever make you feel bad for having a perfectly human body like the rest of us...Not for your skin tone, for you height, weight, whatever...You are Alex, and I love you for all that you are.” He said softly and he felt her nod against him.

“Now...would you like me to help brush out your wig?” He asked happily and she picked her head up, tiptoed to kiss him before nodding.

“I’d like that.”


End file.
